The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to noise suppression, and more particularly, to an amplifier circuit with noise suppression and related noise suppression method thereof.
In communication systems, transmitter and receiver transfer information to and from a communication medium (e.g., air). The receiver side presents challenges, which are not present or are greatly relaxed in the transmitter side. This is mainly due to the hostile nature of the communication channel, which may result in a minimum detectable signal at the receiver input. The receiver must be able to handle such a weak wanted signal in order to guarantee a reliable quality of the information transmission. The ability of the receiver to detect a weak wanted signal is fundamentally limited by the unwanted noise present at its input. Since the unwanted noise is the fundamental obstacle to the reception of the weak wanted signal, low-noise techniques are crucial for the receiver design.
Specifically, regarding the amplifiers implemented in the receiver, the noise suppression technique is needed to reduce the unwanted noise present in the amplifier output. However, the conventional amplifier generally has design tradeoffs, such as gain, noise figure, impedance matching, power, and linearity. Thus, there is a need for an innovative power-effective noise suppression design that can achieve guaranteed noise improvement with less influence on gain and linearity of the amplifier.